A Broken Note
by DarkxBeforexDawn
Summary: Laurie's father left when she was 5, teaching her that men were players and a bunch of liars. But can a certain twin teach her the meaning of love? A Tokio Hotel Fanfic. Tom/OC. Maybe a Little OOC. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Gotta Be Somebody

Preface

There's Gotta Be Somebody

" Higher Mommy! Higher! "

A small child, no older than five or six, sat in a park swing, her mother pushing her from behind. The little girl smiled and giggled as her mother applied more force, making the small child fly higher into the sky.

" Mommy," The child grew quite, a small thoughtful look on her innocent face, " where is Daddy?"

Her mother seemed to shrink, her long dark hair seemed less vibrant, her gray eyes becoming clouded and dark. A small frown found it's way to her mother's full lips.

" He's... on a trip for work baby, he'll... be back soon."

Her mother looked sullenly at the ground.

" How about I take my favorite girl out to eat and to a movie? "

The little girl smiled and cheered, never noticing the way her mother seemed in a less friendly mood, and how she seemed to drag out going home.

The same little girl sat at their small kitchen table and worked a craft. A look of utter concentration placed upon her tiny features. Her tiny tounge poked out of her mouth, a small crease in her brow. Her mother looked at her from the stove and smiled.

" Laurie, what are you doing baby?"

The little girl looked up, her bright green eyes lit up with excitment. Her small rabbit like nose twitched as she threw her dark vibrant curls over an elegant shoulder. She looked back down at the picture she was drawing, her own full lips pursed in determination.

" I'm drawing a picture for Daddy, for when he comes back."

Her mother drew in a sharp breath as tears stung her metallic eyes. she put down the wooden spoon she had been using. Her hands trembled as she walked to her table and took a seat.

" Baby,... I think there's something that i need to tell you."

The little girl put down the blue crayon she had been using and turned her full attention to her mother.

" What is it Mommy?"

" Laurie, your daddy isn't coming home. He didn't really leave on a work trip, he left for New York City. He said that once he gets there he's moving as far away from us as he possibly can."

Laurie's little hands moved up to her mouth, a look of shock on her face. She shook her head violently, her dark brown curls flying wildly in all directions.

" No! You're lying! Daddy wouldn't do that to us. He knows how much we need him."

Her mother shook as silent sobs overcame her petite frame. Tears of anguish ran down her pretty face, her head resting in her work worn hands.

" I wish I was lying baby, I really do. But I'm not."

A small high pitched sob filled the silence that had engulfed their tiny kitchen. Laurie sank to her knees as her body was racked with sobs. Melanie bent down to her child and gathered her in her tired arms.

" Shhhhh, it's okay baby. We've still got each other. Shhhhhh."

Melanie tried in vain to comort her small daughter.

" Let me tell you someting baby." She whispered into her child's ear. " We are fighters. We'll make it through this together. Fighters survive. We don't need your father."

Laurie sniffed and her sobs subdued to little sniffles.

" Promise me something baby."

Layrie nodded and leaned into her mother.

" Promise me you won't let a man use you the way your father used me. Promise me you'll find someone who loves you for you. Not for your body."

Again Laurie nodded. her eyes clearing and becoming determined. She huggued her mother and rose to her feet.

" I promise to stand up for what's right mommy. I won't let a man control me."

And with that she picked up her drawing, threw it in the trash, and walked out of the kitchen and turned on the radio in the living room.

Laurie woke up in a cold sweat. She looked around her room. Questions raced through her head. What had caused her to relive that terrible night? Why had she dreamed of it? Was she ever going to really fufill her promise to mother? Was there really someone out there for her?

She looked over at her alarm clock. The bright green numbers flashed 12:08 A.M in her face face. Pulling her blue and green fleece blanket up to her chin, she sighed. she rolled over on to her left hip, her back facing the alarm clock.

" There's gotta be somebody for me out there."

She closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep, her mind thinking of a handsome stranger sweeping her off her feet and into the sunset. her breathing evened out as sleep over came her.

A/N: Okay, this is my first chapter, so ummm, I appriciate construtive critism and I am up for any suggestions. Please rate and review.

~DarkxBeforexDawn


	2. If Everyone Cared

Chapter 1

If Everyone Cared

Laurie groggily opend her crusted eyes to the bright morning sunlight. Her chocalate colored curls lay in a scattered mess about her bed and face. sleepily she shoved a small hand through her tangled hair and winced when she hit a knot. Looking over at her clock she realized it was six'o'clock in the morning. Normally she would've already been up and about getting ready for school. But seeing as she had graduated a week ago she didn't have to get up at an ungodly hour every morning anymore.

Ring!

Laurie's head snapped up at the sound of her house phone ringing. She sat up and untangled her legs from her bed sheets quickly and jumped out of bed. Seeing as she had done this in a hurry, she hadn't properly untangled herself and ended up getting to know the ground very well with the side of her face. Kicking herself free, she managed to get up, run into the kitchen, and answer the phone before she hurt herself again.

"Hello?" She answered groggily.

"Vell good morning to you to sunshine." A deep male voice with a thick accent chuckled on the other end of the phone line.

What the hell? Laurie didn't know any guys with that deep of a voice. The only guys she knew were her stepfather, her little brother. and her gay best friend, Nathaniel.

"Who the fuck am I talking to?"

Laurie was not a morning person. She did not enjoy geting out of her nice warm cacoon of blankets, especially for a guy that she didn't even know, who probably had the wrong number.

"Someone needs their coffee. Anyvays, the guys and I are back in town and ve vanted to know if you vant to go clubbing with us tonight after da show. Vhat do you say? It'll be fun..."

Laurie was really starting to get pissed off. Couldn't the jackass take a hint and see that she obviously wasn't the person he was trying to get a hold of?

" Look Fruitcake, I don't know who the hell you're trying to get a hold of, but I'm not them. Now if you'll excuse me I've got to get ready for work."

"Vait vho is-"

Laurie hung up the phone and shook her head. Some people.

(German spoken at this point)

Georg looked down at his phone in shock. What the hell was that? WHO the hell was that was a better question. And that was when he started to laugh. It started out as a quiet giggle, then quickly turned into him gasping for air.

" Georg, what the hell is so funny this early in the fucking morning?"

Georg looked over and saw a sleepy eyed Bill standing in the doorway... in nothing but his boxers.

"It's nothing man go back to sleep. We all know how much you love your beauty sleep. Lord knows you need it."

Bill flipped him the bird before turning and disapearing back to his looked back down at his phone. What could one more call hurt?

(English spoken again)

Laurie jumped as the phone rang again. She walked out of her bathroom in a towel. Picking up the phone she rolled her eyes.

" Hello?"

" Hallo again. Vho is this and vhy do you treat me so meanly?"

Laurie looked in suprise at her phone. Fuck! Not this guy again. Wait a minute.

" What do you mean I treated you meanly?"

" Das exactly vhat I mean. You vere not nice to me earlier."

" Well can ya blame me? You call and wake me up, then start talking to me like you know me. What the hell am I suposed to do ya moron?"

Laurie was suprised when she heard him start to laugh. He was seriously starting to piss her off.

" Look jackass I gotta get ready for work. Don't call me again."

Just as she was about to hang up the phone he suprised her again,

" Vill you at least tell me your name?'

Contemplating it for a moment she made her choice,

" Only if you tell me your name first."

" I am Georg Listing."

" Okay... Georg. My name is Laurie Mobley. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go."

Hanging up the phone she shook her head again. Georg Listing. Interesting.

(German spoken again)

Georg looked down at his phone with interest. She was still a little bit rude, but hey it fun was talking to her.

" What is that smile all about?"

Georg jumped clean out of his seat. He hadn't even heard Gustav walk in.

" Don't do that to me."

" You haven't answered my question. What are you smiling for?"

Leave it to Gustav to notice the little things.

" It's nothing that you need to worry about."

" Tell me. I want to know."

Deciding that it was safe to tell Gustav about Laurie, Georg filled Gustav in on his entire conversations with her, including all the names she had called him. Gustav gave him a thoughtful look yhen said one word.

" Interesting."

A/N: Okay here's chapter one. As stated before, I like constructive critism. Please rate and review.

~DarkxBeforexDawn


	3. It's My Life

Chapter 2

It's My Life

Laurie pushed a weary hand through her dark locks. Good god! Was her shift ever gonna end? She looked around at the Starbucks she worked at. What the hell had she been smoking when she had put in an application at this hellhole? Oh that's right, she hadn't been smoking anything. She had been desperate for money. Lord was that a stupid move on her part. She took a sip of her chai tea, and closed her eyes. That's right happy thoughts.

" Laurie! You getter get off your lazy ass girlfrind! Your break ended two damn minutes ago!"

Laurie's eyes snapped open. Leave it to her faggot of a boss to ruin her moment of serenity. Oh, how she hated that little flaming homosexual.

" Alright alright! I'm coming Marco, there's no need to yell." She rolled her eyes at the short Hispanic man.

" Look girlfriend you better remember who the hell is running this freak show. You keep showing me attitude and I'll send your ass packing. Got it?!"

" Yeah Marco, I got it."

Laurie got up from her comfy seat and took one last swig of her tea before throwing it away. Quickly running her petite hends through her hair, Laurie threw it up into a long ponytail and put her Starbucks visor on. Walking behind the counter Laurie turned the register back on, then placed her nametag back on her official Starbucks shirt.

" Like exscuse me? Can I like get some like coffee?"

Laurie looked up and mentally groaned. A group of blondes had just walked up to the counter. They were all tall, skinny, and gorgeous. Wonderful, just peachy.

" Hello, welcome to Starbucks. How may I help?"

" I like want a tall nonfat vanilla bean frappicino, I want like the whip cream nonfat too. With like a small nonfat apple scone. I like have to like watch like my figure you know? Oh, who am I kidding? Of course you would know." The blonde and her group of friends laughed in unison.

Laurie's grip on the cash register tightened as she forcefully punched in the blonde's order. She really disliked these types of girls. You know the ones that wore designer jeans, had expensive phones, wore Channel No.5, and had Daddy's credit card in the back pocket of their size 3 jeans.

" Your total is $11.54, is there anything else you would like Ma'am?" Oh, how Laurie hated having to be nice to stuck up bitchy customers like this airhead blonde.

" Nope, oh and make it snappy," The blonde leaned over the counter to look at her nametag." Laurie. Keep the change. You need it more than I do." The blonde handed Laurie a twenty and walked over to a table, her possy of zombie blondes following her.

" Vow, and I thought Bill could be bitchy."

Laurie's head snapped up. A man was standing in front of her. He was short by most standars. From what she could tell he had short birty blonde hair. He wore a baseball cap, a black T-shirt,jeans and sneakers.

His baby blue eyes were wide with shock. He was pretty well muscled, and had nice arms.

" Well, she's just the beginning. They only got worse from this point,"

Upon seeing his flabbergasted look, Laurie laughed.

" Sorry, I'm Laurie. Have you never been to Boston? You seem kinda shocked by our upper class rich folk."

" I'm Gustav, and no I've been to Boston before. I've just never seen girls like that."

" Well Gustav, you've got a lot to learn. Is there something you'd like or did you just randomly walk into a Starbucks for no apparent reason?"

He laughed and scratched the back of his blonde head.

" Yeah, can I get a small black coffee? No cream or sugar please."

Nodding Laurie typed in his order.

" $2.37 please. You've got an accent, are you not from around here?"

" No, I am from Germany. I'm on... a tour vith my friends. Ve're touring da United States for...a school project."

Laurie looked up in suprise. She put down the blonde's frappicino.

" And here I thought I was never gonna meet a foriegner in my line of wotk. That's so cool!!!"

Gustav smiled as she went back to work on the airhead's order.

" So tell me, how do you like the U.S so far?"

" It's pretty nice but I miss my home country." He smiled sadly at the end of his sentence.

" Hmmmm, you wouldn't happen to have a friend named Georg Listing, would you?" Laurie thought back to the guy that had called her that morning.

Gustav's blue eyes widened.

" How did you know dat?" Laurie's own green eyes widened with shock.

" I got this call, actually two calls, from this guy named Georg. He had the wrong number, and he liked to talk. You two have the same accent so I kinda put two and two together. That is so weird."

Just as Gustav opened his mouth to speak, the bitch from earlier walked up to the counter.

" I thought I told you to make it snappy Laurie. Unlike you I actually have a job that's worth going to." She looked down at her watch. " And now I'm two minutes late."

Feeling the anger boil up within her, Laurie was about to put the blonde in her place when Gustav beat her to it.

" Exscuse me Miss, that was entirely my fault. But maybe you should be appriciative of all the vork Laurie put into making your sissy drink. And maybe you should learn to repect others, then maybe you vould get the things you vanted quicker."

The blonde opened her mouth, then closed it, then opened it again. She looked absolutely flabbergasted.

" Have a nice day and come again." Laurie placed the blonde's order in front of her smiled. Picking up Gustav's small black coffee, she handed it to him. The blonde 'huffed', grabbed her order, turned and walked out of the Starbucks, her possy following her yet again.

Laurie looked at Gustav and murmmered a small "Thank you".

" You're very velcome." Placing a five on the counter, he turned and walked away.

(German spoken at this point.)

Gustav walked back to the tour bus feeling very accomplished and proud of himself. Climbing onto the bus he made his way back to his normal seat.

" Gustav, what took you so long?"

Gustav looked up to see Georg looking at him with concern.

" Oh nothing. Just talking to Laurie."

Gustav watched Georg carefully as realizaton dawned upom his face.

" What were you talking about? Where did you meet her? Did she say anything about me? What does she look like? Is she pretty?"

Georg's frantic questioning caught Bill and Tom's attention.

" What the hell is he so excited about?" Bill raised his peirced eyebrow with curiousity.

" Yeah I've never seen him so... well... excited." Tom added his two cents.

" To answer your questions, we were talking about bitchy girls, at Starbucks where she works, yes she said something about you, she's shorter then me with long dark brown hair, emerald green eyes and pouty lips, and in my opinion yes she is pretty. To answer your question Bill, he is excited about a girl that he accidently called this morning and had a conversation with."

All three leaned back and looked at Gustav with interest. They hardly ever heard him talk so much.

Tom was the first one to speak. " Hmmmmm, interesting."


	4. Just Like A Circus

Chapter 4

Just Like A Circus

Laurie heaved out a heavy breath, her shift was finally over. She walked out of Starbucks and to her old beat up Chevy truck. Opening the driver's side door she climbed in then shut the door. Turning the key in the ignition, she turned on her radio.

" And in other news, the popular rock band Tokio Hotel has finally come to Boston. Their concert is to be held at TB Banknorth Gardens. Tickets can be reserved online at . With their number 1 hit off their platinum album, here's Tokio Hotel with Sacred."

Laurie listened carefully to the song. She liked the way the lead signer's voice seemed to blend in with the bass guitar line. She was seriously digging the lyrics. But what she really loved was the lead guitar's just seemed to flow along with the song, blending in, but at the same time standing out in a unique way. She had to give the guitarist props.

" Sacred......."

And just like that the song was over. Laurie sighed. Really, why did it seem that everything good in this world had to end so soon? Jesus Christ, what the hell was wrong with her? She had only heard this song one time and she was already acting like a crazed fan girl! Shaking her head Laurie turned on her turn signal and turned into her apartment parking lot. Turning off her truck she opened the door climbed out and then shut the door. After walking into the lobby of the apartment building, she waited for the elavator to come down, two people were already standing there so she didn't have to press the button.

After what seemed like forever the elavator finally came down. Walking on the elavator Laurie noticed that one of the women that was there was talking loudly on her cell phone.

" Ah, yeah girl you know how men are! Huh? Oh no he didn't! Ooooo, girl we better get some vasoline on him! Yeh we put in his place."

The woman just seemed to talk and talk and talk. It got truly horrifying when she started talking about her sex life (with Laurie and the other woman right there!).

" Yeah Roberto hasn't been getting any lately. Oh, you know girl, the usual. I mean he never comes home on time, he never appriciates me, and he comes home smelling like rasberrys. Why the hell am I gonna give him any when he comes home smelling like a fruit basket?!"

At that part Laurie couldn't contain a giggle. The woman turned around and glared.

" Do you mind? This is a private phone call."

That part pissed Laurie off.

" If it was a private phone call, why the hell are you talking so loud. It's like you're practically broadcasting your life to the world the way you're talking."

The woman huffed and turned back around.

" Girl don't you just hate it when people stick their noses in your buisness?"

The woman emphasised the part of the sentence. Laurie rolled her eyes. The doors to the elavator opened and the woman stepped off into her floor. As soon as the doors were closed Laurie breathed a sigh of relief. The other woman laughed at Laurie.

" Sorry, I just don't like it when people talk so loudly on their phones."

" No, no, Don't be sorry. That was Charletta Genevira. Lives on the third floor and will talk anyone and everyone's leg off. Not to mention the fact that she'll talk about anyone. It's about time someone told her off."

Laurie laughed, " Hi there, my name's Laurie."

" My name's Laura, but everyone around here calls me Oreo."

" Oreo? That's an interesting nickname." It was then that Laurie took a good look at the woman. She was around 5'8, with long black hair that fell in luscious waves. Her tawny eyes accented her pale skin perfectly. She had an oval shaped face that was accented with a narrow nose and thin lips. All in all she was amazingly pretty.

" Yeah, but it's become normal to me."

All to soon Laurie's floor came.

" Well I guess I'll talk to you later?"

" Yeah, see you around Laurie."

Laurie looked down at her watch and realized the time. Shit! She had dance rehearsal at 7. It was 6:30 now. Running to her door Laurie practically zipped around her apartment. After she had changed out of her work clothes and into her dance clothes she grabbed her bag, and ran out of her apartment. Deciding that the stairs would be faster she made it down to her truck in record time.

Upon arriving at the dance studio that she rented three days a week, Laurie found a crowd of teenagers waiting for her.

" Hey guys, sorry I'm late."

Naidia, one of the older kids there, smiled and said, " That's cool Laurie, we know how busy you are. We're just glad you came at all."

Laurie smiled and unlocked the studio. " Hey I wouldn't be a good instructor if I didn't show up now would I?"

The only answer she got were a few chuckles. Laurie spent the next two hours working with the kids on a routine they had been perfecting for days. It was a real upbeat routine that was to the song Circus by Brittney Spears. Now Laurie had heard all about the crap Brittney Spears had gone through, but she liked the song because it had a good rythem. And sometimes her life was just like a circus.

" Naidia! Stop, let's run it again. You've got to put more energy into your movements."

" Laurie, what the hell do you want me to do? I'm trying but I just don't get it!"

" Sorry, I didn't realize you didn't get it. I...just really want you to get it. You could go places with the way you dance."

Walking over to her, Laurie went through the movements again.

" Alright, now it's hip pop. Roll, shimmy, and lock it. Close. That's right! Good you're getting it. Alright guys, that's it for tonight I'll see you next Monday."

After saying goodbye to everyone, Laurie drove home and when she walked in to her apartment the phone was ringing.

" Hello."

" Halo again Laurie."

" Hmmmmm, this wouldn't happen to be Georg would it?"

" Ah,so you're mind reader to? Did you know you are a voman that is very hard to get a hold of?"

Laughing she answered," Oh? No I didn't know that. It could've been the fact that I was at dance practice."

" So you dance? Are you an exotic dancer?"

Blushing so badly she could have put a tomato to shame she answered," No, I'm a mix between a hip hop and a ballet dancer."

" Oh vell. So, I heard you met my friend Gustav today?"

" Yes I did."

" Vell I have my other friends here. Vould you like to meet them?"

" Hmmmm, sounds okay to me."

" Hold on I put you on speaker phone." There was a brief pause. " Okay, say hi Laurie."

" Hello... whoever you are."

She heard laughter in the back ground.

" Halo Laurie, my name, as you already know, is Gustav."

" Nice talking to you again Gustav."

" Halo Laurie, my name is Bill."

" Well hello to you to Bill."

And the next voice she heard, Laurie could've sworn was the voice of an angel.

" Halo Laurie my name is Tom."

She could've fainted on the spot.


	5. Hit The Floor

A/N: First of all, a big thank you must go out to Oreo13. Oreo13 has reviewed everyone of my chapters, puts in helpful feedback, is really supportive, and not to mention keeps my hopes up that someone is reading my lil' rinky dink story. To Oreo13: THANK YOU!!!!!!

Chapter 5

Hit The Floor

Laurie's breathe stopped, and she knew she was talking to an angel.

" Laurie? Halo? Are you dere?"

Reality hit Laurie like a ton of bricks.

" Yeah I'm here, I...just...thought I heard something outside my window."

She heard the angel chuckle. " I'm sure. It's just my charm vorking on ya babe."

Laurie couldn't help but roll her eyes at him. " Yes Tom, you are charming me over the phone with your amazing looks. There's just one problem, I have no idea what you look like."

" Vho said anything about looks babe? Sure I have amazingly good looks, but please refrain yourself."

Laurie rolled her eyes while giggling," So, Gustav tells me that you're here in America for a school project. May I ask what that is?"

There was silence on the other end.

" Sure, but hold on minute." She heard Bill say, before a rapid flow of what seemed like German flew over the line and into her ear.

" You are still dere, right Laurie?" She heard Gustav murmmer into the phone .

" Yes. So, tell me about your project."

(With the guys, '' means German is being spoken.)

' You didn't tell her we're international superstars?' Bill was beyond pissed. He really hated lying to people, especially people he had just met. He didn't want to alert Laurie to his hostility, so he was angry whispering.

'Of course I didn't tell her! What, do you think I'm stupid?! If I had told her, she wouldn't treat me , or you for the matter, like we're normal people! For once, just trust me on something!'

Bill had never seen Gustav so livid over something as insignificant as a girl before. ' Fine, but when she finds out, and she will, you're taking the wrap.'

Shaking his head he just walked back over to the phone" You are still dere, right Laurie?"

" Yes, so tell me about your project."

(Back to Laurie)

" Ve are here...studying American culture and...the people here."

" Oh, is that why you were in a Starbucks today?"

" Yes, and no, I'm......"

Laurie didn't here the rest of Gustav's answer, she was too busy looking at the dark shape that was nestled on her living room couch. Light snores were heard coming form the couch.

" Gustav," Laurie urgently whispered." There's someone in my house."

" Vhat?!" Laurie could here the others asking what was going on.

" Shhhhhh! I'm gonna go get my baseball bat outta the hall closet."

" No! Stay right vhere you are."

" How the hell is that gonna help me?"

"... I don't know!"

" Exactly! Now be quiet."

Creeping past the living room and into the hall, Laurie pulled out her 32' Louisville slugger outta the closet. Gulping she walked down the hallway slowly," Gustav, I'm gonna have to put you down."

" Are you crazy? Vhat if you need help and can't reach da phone?"

" I'll shout...hopscotch if I need you to call the police. I live in the Bronx at the apartment building on Sunny Lane. I Live on the 4th floor, in apartment 4B."

" Laurie this is Bill-"

"And Tom!"

A loud smack was heard." You need to get out of dere."

" No can do, remember if I shout hopscotch call 911."

She placed the phone down on the umbrella stand, then slowly crept into the living room. Walking around the back of the couch, slowly raised the bat over her head.

(With the guys, German spoken)

" She is going to kill herself!"

" We need to help her!"

" But how? We don't know how to get to the 'Bronx'!

" Everybody quiet! Just trust her, if she says call then call. Right now she needs us to be quiet."

The three boys, Bill,Gustav, and Georg, stared at Tom in shock. He always had been one to handle things calmly.

A scream broke the silence that had engulfed the tour bus. All four boys shouted simultaniously," Laurie!"

( With Laurie, English spoken)

" Ahhhhhhh, Nathaniel!!!

Laurie threw her arms around her best friend in the world.

" It's been ages since I last talked to you. How have you been? How's David? Are you done woth school? How the hell did you get into my apartment?"

Nathaniel was a good looking brute who stood 6 foot tall, with a sandy head of hair, steel gray eyes, and adorable dimples. He laughed before replying." Woah woah woah one question at a time! Do you hear something?"

He turned his sandy cloroed head left and right before Laurie heard it to. Though the sound was faint, you could hear a multitude of voices screaming. That's when Laurie realized what she was hearing" Oh my god the guys!"

Jumping over the couch and into the hallway and skidded to a stop , before dropping to her knees and picking up the phone."Hello?"

" Mein Gott? Vhat's going on? Do you need da police?" Laurie sighed as she heard the angel's voice flow over the speaker and into her ear.

" NO! It was a false alarm, it's my friend Nathaniel."

A Brief silence was heard then,

" Laurie, if ve ever meet I tink I just might kill you. "

Laurie couldn't help but giggle at Tom.

A/N: Again, thank you to Oreo13. If you have any suggestions please, let me know. I'm thinking once I get a few more chapters into this story I'll start Bill's Fanfic. If you have any suggestions for it, please PM me.

As always it was a pleasure to write for you.

~DarkxBeforexDawn


	6. Story of A Lonely Guy

Chapter 6

Story of A Lonely Guy

" I'm sorry Tom. But honestly, how the hell was I supposed to know that my best friend was gonna be sleeping on my couch? Really, what are the chances? And by the way, you four can scream. We heard it all the way in the living room."

" Vell ve thought you vere in trouble. Did you expect us to stay silent as you could possibly be in trouble. Bill was about to call 911 when you picked up the phone again. Now explain again vhy your friend vas in your apartment."

" That I'm not even sure of, Nate?"

Laurie turned her questioning gaze upon him. He smiled sheepishly, then rubbed the back of his head.

" Well, you see...it's...kinda a long story."

" Tom, what's your cell phone number?"

" Laurie! Ve just met and you're already asking for numbers? Very bold of you, I like it."

And for the second time that night, Lauie put tomatos all over the world to shame. " N-n-no, I mean so I can call one of you back later! I didn't mean anything by it!"

Another loud smack was heard. " Laurie? Dis is Bill. My cell number is 1-634-574-8866."

" Okay, thanks I'll call ya'll back in a minute."

" Bye Laurie!" All four buys shouted in unison. She rolled her eyes, then clicked the end button.

" Okay mister, you've got some explaining to do."

Nate looked around nervously, then at the ground sadly.

" David and I broke up three weeks ago. He took everything with him when he left. My car, credit cards, clothes, the man even took my damn cat!"

" Oh, Nate I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Walking over to the giant teddy bear, she wrapped her arms around his larger frame. " I'm guessing you need a place to stay?"

" If you don't mind."

" How could I ever mind you big oaf? I missed you while you were in Florida." Detaching herself from him she walked into the kitchen and wrote down Bill's number.

" Have you got anything to eat? I'm starving."

" Yeah, want do you want? Hey, I can make the pizza you like so much!"

" Thanks Laurie, where's your restroom?"

" Through the living room, down that hallway and it's the door on the left."

" Thanks again Laurie. This means a lot to me."

" Hey what are friends for?"

As he dissapeared into the hallway, Laurie couldn't help but wonder how he had gotten in. It was possible that she had forgotten to lock the door when she had left, she did that sometimes. The ringing of the phone caught her attention.

" Hello?"

" Laurie?"

" Is this Oreo?"

" Good you do remember me after all. Hey what are you doing? Cause it's boring as hell up here on the 5th floor and all my friends are either out or studying for midterms."

" Ummmm, I was just about to make pizza for me and a friend, but you can come down if you want. He needs to be around people anyways. His boyfriend just broke up with him."

" Wait wait wait wait, did you just say his boyfriend?"

" Yeah..."

" You have a gay friend over? Sign me up! I love hanging out with gay guys. They are so much fun."

" I know right?"

" Okay, gimme your apartment number, and I'll be down in a jiffy."

" I live in 4B, I'll see you in a few."

After hanging up the phone and putting it back on the dock, Laurie started gathering the ingridients for homemade pizza. And her phone rang again. " Good god, I'm popular tonight.

" Hello?"

" Hi Laurie, dis is Bill again. Ummmm, the guys and I vere vondering vhat you're doing tonight."

" Ummm, I'm making pizza and having two of my friends over. Why?"

" Vell, ve...ve're just a little bit bored. Any chance ve could come over too?"

Laurie rolled her eyes, then after a moment of battling with herself, " Sure, you know how to get down here right?"

" Vell, no. But we still have the directions you gave us earlier!"

" Okay, can you catch a cab down here?"

" Of course! Vhy didn't I think of that?"

" Hey I gotta go, someone's at my door. I'll see you soon okay?"

" Okay! Bye Laurie!"

Walking to the door, Laurie opened it to see Oreo standing there with her arms overflowing with candy and all types of drinks.

" Do you need some help with that?"

" No, I just knocked on your door with my head for no reason. A little help would be nice." A small smile garced her pretty face at the end of her sentence.

" Okay, come on in. I hope you don't mind. I invited some more friends over."

Setting the stuff down on Laurie's kitchen counter, Oreo looked at her and amiled again. " Nah I'm cool with that."

" Good. You want to help me with all this stuff? I still have to make the pizza."

But before she could, a knock was heard on her door. " I'll go get that."

Walkimg over to the door and opening it, Laurie came face to chest with an angel.

" Halo Laurie, it's nice to finally meet you in person. You already know it, but I'm Tom."


	7. So,So What?

Chapter 7

So, So What

A/N: Again thank you to Oreo13. Thank you to ShelliTHFan!. I don't know why, but I'm just in the mood to write all of the sudden. Well, I guess it's good for me in the end. Oh, and to Oreo13, huggles you back.

Laurie didn't think she had ever seen anything so perfect. He was angelic in every way possible. His dirty blonde hair was kept in long dreadlocks. His bottom lip was peirced. She didn't know why, buy she just loved the baggy clothes he wore. The cap he wore was especially enticing. Oh fuck! She had to say something back to him!

" I-i-it's nice to meet you i-i-n person Tom."

" Is something vrong? Cat got your tounge?"

" No. just a little flustered. Been working in the kitchen."

" Okay." He passed her, walking into her small haven.

" Halo Laurie, I am Bill."

Good Lord above! What the hell was on his head?! Oh my god... was that his hair. Yes... it was. Unlike his brother, Bill had a very...unique style. His hair could only be described as a lion's mane. He wore skin tight clothes that reaveled his amazingly skinny figure. His topaz colored eyes were lined perfectly with coal black eye liner. How in the name of all that's holy, could someone be that skinny?!

" Child, you need to eat. Look at you! You're skinnier than me! I know, you're eating good tonight."

" Laurie, it's fine. I just have high metabolism. Das all."

" Doesn't matter. You're still eating good."

He gave a goofy smile, shook his head then walked past her. Honestly, how the hell did he keep his head straight?

" Halo, ve meet again."

Looking over, Laurie met Gustav's playful blue eyes. At least she could count on him to keep a normal weight.

" Gustav!" She threw arms around the tiny man.

" Laurie!" Jokingly, he threw his arms around her too.

" Okay okay, break it up. I vant to get to meet her!" Laurie looked up, a man stood before her. He was shorter than Tom or Bill. Yet he was still taller than Gustav and herself. His shoulder length brown hair hung messily in his face. Pretty green-gray eyes stared back at her.

" Georg!" In turn she threw her arms around him, and he her.

" Now how come ve didn't get greeted like that?"

Laurie turned, where Bill and Tom stood with mock angry looks on their Laurie ran down the hall towards them.

" Bill, I don't want to break you." Stopping just before she got to him, she took very tiny prescise steps then gently wrapped her arms around him. She squealed in suprise when he picked her up. She had no choice but to wrap her legs around his waist, she didn't want to fall.

He leaned forward and his cool lips brushed against her ear." I've only just met you, and you're already squealing?"

And for the thrid time that night she put a tomato to shame. " Bill!!" She playfully slaped his skinny shoulder.

" That's right scream my name!" He laughed, she glared. Unwrapping her legs from his waist, she demanded to be put down. And just like that the ground was rushing up to meet her face. She grabbed on to the thing that was nearest to her and hung on for dear life.

Now I know what you're all thinking. She grabbed on to Tom and they shared an amazing moment of eye contact, right? Wrong. She happened to grab on to Oreo, who had come in to see what all the commotion was about. Now Oreo, being unprepared for the spider monkey that was about to attach itself to her, went down almost immeadiately after Laurie latched onto her. Now, how would this look to Nathaniel, who had just walked out of the living room to see Laurie and Oreo sprawled out on the floor? He did what any sensible gay man would do.

" Laurie, when were you planning on telling me that you had come over to my side?"

Laurie, already embaressed beyond beleif, did not reply. For she couldn't, she was to busy laughing her ass off as she and Oreo tried to detangle thenselves from one another. Laurie, remembering that she still had something to do, turned and jumped into an angel's arms.

" Tom!"

(With Tom)

I looked down at the small woman that had just attached herself to me. She was amazingly perfect. Her lips were the perfect size and shape. Her emerald green eyes sparkled with mischeif and mayhem. Long strands of dark curls fell in a perfect halo around her heart shaped face. Her little body molded perfectly to mine. And for once I didn't care that a woman was,literally, throwing herself at me.

" Ummm, Laurie? Am I interupting something?"

And just like that, my perfect moment was ruined.

(Back to regular veiw)

Laurie could feel his hard body beneath her own, and she liked what she felt. His dreadlocks brished against her cheeks and arms. She was in pure bliss. She didn't know what it was about this man that could send her mind reeling and her stomach churning, but she liked it.

" Ummm, Laurie? Am I interupting something?"

She felt reality crash back down on her. She turned her head, and her smile faded into nothingness. A handsome young man stood in her doorway. His shaggy black hair fell into his cerelucan blues messily. HIs strong body stood straight and tall.

" Alex..." Laurie breathed out the name that had caused her so much pain for so long.

Oreo, sensing that the two would need some privacy said, " Why don't you five follow me into the kitchen and get yourselves something to drink." When Bill started to protest, she clamped her hand over his mouth and and the unoccupied arm around his waist. " Just trust me on this one." She almost lost an eye whispering into his ear, but she still made it to his ear. He simply nodded.

Nathaniel stayed a little bit longer than the rest, glaring at Alex intently. But after a pleading look from Laurie, he followed the others inot the kitchen.

" So...how is...Cassandra?" Laurie couldn't help but sneer at the mention of the woman's name.

" Actually, that's what I'm here to talk to you about. You see, we broke up, and I was wondering if maybe there could be an us again."

" An us?"

" Yeah, you know. A you and me."

" What the hell makes you think for even a second, that I would take you back? That has long since sailed."

" Laurie please. I realized how much I miss the way you smile at me, the way you crinkle yournose when you yawn in the morning, the way you take your coffee black but put sugar in it. Laurie just think about it, we could be happy together."

" But what if I'm already happily in a relationship?"

" With who?"

" Vith me."

Laurie and Alex both turned and looked at the tall figure who stood behind Laurie.

" Hey pal, we're trying to talk here."

" I know, and I don't like the vay you're talking to MY girlfriend."

" Hey, who do you think you are?"

" Better than you, I have her by my side."

Laurie slowly walked forward, then stopped just in front of Alex. " It's just like he said, I don't need you tonight."

And with that said, she slammed her door in his face.

" Thanks Bill."

" It's no trouble. He vas causing you trouble. My mother taught me that vomen are to be treated better than dat."

Laurie nodded as tears started to cloud her vson.

" Laurie? Vhat's vrong?"

She didn't reply as her tiny frame started to shake with silent sobs. She didn't react when Bill's skinny arms wrapped around her, she only started to cry harder.

" Shhhhhh, it's okay. You are safe."

When his gentle whispering didn't seem to help, Bill started to gently hum Durch Den Monsun. Her tiny body stopped shaking when he bagen to run his hand through her dark hair. She finally stopped crying when he started to softly sing the chorus.

Neither noticed the tall figure in baggy clothes, who stood at the end of the hallway. Watching enviously as Laurie's small body relaxed against Bill's own tall frame.

A/N: Okay, that was a hard chapter to write, mainly because I didn't want to put the last part in, but it had to be done. Bitte rate and reveiw.


	8. Durch Den Monsun

Chapter 8

Durch Den Monsun

A/N: Thank you to my loyal reviewers, Oreo13 and ShelliTHFan!, you don't know how much that means to me. Anywho, as I have said before, I will be starting the Bill Fanfic soon. I think after I get past chapter ten I will. So if you have any suggestions, please, feel free to PM me.

Laurie's eyes slowly closed as Bill gently lulled her to sleep. His voice sounded familar, she couldn't quite put her finger on it. But that could wait for later, because Bill was enticingly warm. And sleep sounded so good right now. Reaching up her left hand, she grabbed on to his brightly colored jacket. She could feel her knees going weak, she needed his support. As if sensing the fact that she was going to sleep, Bill gently lifted her off the ground, cradling her small body to his. Knowing that she could trust Bill, Laurie went to Lalaland.

( With Oreo and the guys)

We all watched as Tom followed Bill out into the hallway. They could still clearly see him from the kitchen, and they all noticed when his broad shoulders began to sag. They all noticed the way his head went down, his long dreads falling into his handsome face. And they all looked away hurridly when he turned and walked back through he kitchen, then disappeared in to the hallway.

" Wonder what got into him." Oreo couldn't help it. She was a very curious person by nature, and a problem solver at heart.

" I don't know, but he hasn't acted like dat since he found his ex cheating on him." Oreo looked at the short man. She was a good two inches taller than him, but he had a friendly face. He kept his short blonde hair out of his eyes,which were baby blue, with a baseball cap.

" It must be pretty bad then." Oreo looked to the bruenette. His hair was long, shoulder length. He had gray green eyes. Dear god, his arms were simply amazing!

" What happened Laurie and that other guy?" Oreo looked at the god of a man that had just spoken. She would be really pissed if this was Laurie's gay friend. His sandy blonde hair fell into steel gray eyes softly.

" I think we should all get aquinted. I'm Laura, but you can call me Oreo."

" Gustav."

" Georg."

" The name's Nathaniel. I've been Laurie's friend for years."

Dammit! That was Laurie's gay friend.

" Does anyone know vhere Laurie's room vould be?"

We all looked at Bill. He carried a sleeping Laurie in his arms. Hey, he's kinda hot. Oh who the hell was she kidding? He was smokin'! HIs light brown eyes were lined perfectly. His black hair was spiked in every direction possible, she revelled in the fact that she had touched him earlier.

" Yeah, follow me. It's this way." And now the angel with eye liner was following her! You gotta love Germans.

(With Tom)

I pressed my forehead against the cool glass of the bathroom mirror. How could he do this to me? She was my angel, not his. Mine. Mein Gott?! What the hell was I thinking? I didn't even know her that well, and I was already claiming her as mine. But then, in a vivid flashback, I remembered what it was like to hold her in my arms. See her smiling up at me, hear her timkling laugh. It just felt so right, being with her. I don't believe in love, I kept chanting it over and over to myself. After three minutes of that chant, I switched to another, she's into your brother not you. Neither seemed to be working that well. I came to my decision.

" If it's a war Bill wants, it's a war he'll get."

(With Bill)

I looked down to the sleeping girl I carried. True, she was beautiful. But she just didn't seem...well...right for me. She was far to softspoken. Sure she was a lot of fun, but I needed someone who could take my craziness in stride. I looked to the tall woman I followed. She was confident in herself, and wasn't afraid to take a risk. I knew that from personal expirience. It had felt...right when she had grabbed me earlier. She was amazinly pretty with her black hair, tawny eyes, and killer smile.

" Well we're here."

I walked past her and into Laurie's small,but cozy, bedroom. I gently placed her on the bed, then covered her tiny body with blankets. She sighed in her sleep, then snuggled up to an extra pillow. I turned to the other woman,

" Vell, am I ever going to learn your name?"

She blushed prettily, then stated" My name is Laura, but everyone calls me Oreo."

" I am Bill, vhat do we do now?"

(Back to regular)

Laurie awoke to the sound of thunder. She shot up, her arms flailing wildly.

" There is no need to be afraid. It is just rain."

Laurie could've jumped out of her skin. " Who's there?"

" Tom."

" Tom? what are you doing in my bedroom at," she looked at her bedside clock." Twelve in the morning?"

" The rain prevented us from leaving, we can't catch a cab."

" Where are the others?"

" Currently, Oreo is sleeping beside you, taking up most of the bed I add. Bill is on the couch. Georg and Gustav are on the living room floor. And Nathaniel and I are on your bedroom floor."

" Okay, I'm gonna get something to eat. You want anything? You must be starved."

" No no I'm okay-"

" Nope, you're coming with me mister."

" Vhy?"

" One, cause I don't like thunder storms, two, cause you didn't eat."

After a moment of silence he replied," Fine, just be careful vhere you-"

Laurie was already goimg tumbling down, she closed her eyes. She landed on something hard. She heard a groan, then someone muttering in German. " Step." Tom finished his sentence. Good god she had landed on Tom! His hard body was pressed against her own soft one.

" Are you okay? I didn't hurt-" A loud clap of thunder broke through the night air. Laurie screamed then, buried her face into Tom's neck. She felt his muscles in his neck tighten then relax.

" Running through the monsoon, beyond the world. To the end of time, where the rain won't hurt. Fighting the storm, into the blue. And when I lose myself I think of you. Together we'll be running somewhere new. Through the monsoon, just me and you."

Laurie relaxed as Tom gently sang to her. Detaching herself from him, she stood.

" Thanks Tom." Holding out her hand, she helped pull him up. Almost fell back in the process, but she helped him up. Walking through the hallway to the kitchen, she never noticed that she was still holding Tom's hand. And he wasn't about to say anything.

A/N: Okay, there is chapter 8. Bitte rate and reveiw.


	9. Hold My Hand

Chapter 9

Hold My Hand

Laurie walked down the hallway of her small apartment, still clutching Tom's large hand in her own petite hand. His hands were long and thin, the perfect piano playing hands. His hands were rough and calloused, but still had a unique softness about them. Laurie's tiny hand fit so well in his, almost as if her hand had been molded for this specific purpose. She looked down, and noticed they were still holding hands. Quickly she withdrew her hand from his. She gave him a sheepish smile,

" Sorry, I didn't realize."

" Das okay, I don't mind."

Laurie turned her head so he wouldn't see the monsterous blush that crept up her face. He didn't mind? Did that mean he liked holding her hand? Would this mean he liked her? Woah, slow down. Deep breaths. He probably didn't like her, he was just saying that so she wouldn't get hurt. But what if he was saying that so she would think he was lying, therefore hiding his true feelings for her?! God! Why the hell were men so confusing?

" Laurie?"

Her head snapped up," Yeah?"

" Are you coming or vhat?" Laurie felt the blush crawl into her cheeks. She was seriously starting to think it was just gonna take up permanent residence in her face.

" Yeah, sorry."

" You say sorry too much. Vhat vere you tinking about dat has you in such deep thought?"

" It's nothing, don't worry about it." She walked past him and into the kitchen. She looked on the counter at where she had left her pizza indridients. Nothing. She looked in her cabinets. There was cereal and everything else under the sun, but no pizza ingridients. Shaking her head she walked to the fridge and opened it. Inside was her pizza ingrients, among other things, and a note on her cheese. It read:

Laurie,

It's Oreo! Sorry couldn't resist. Anyways, you fell asleep, then Bill (he's hot by the way) took you to your room. We didn't know what to do with these, so we figured, what the hell, we'll put them in the fridge. So here they are! Anyways, if you wake up before me, I took the other side of your bed so that a guy wouldn't. But I don't really think you would mind if you woke up snuggling with Tom, judging by your earlier actions with him. (Jumping on him, then just staring into his eyes) So, peace out homes!

-Oreo

Laurie looked down in shock at the note. Had she really made it that obvious that she liked Tom. Wait a minute. When had she even admitted this to herself?

" Laurie?"

" Yes?"

" You're letting all the cold air out of your fridge."

"Oh!" Laurie grabbed the ingridients, then closed the door with the back of her foot. " Do you like pizza?"

" I like it well enough."

She set the ingridients on the counter, then turned to him." I can make sometihng else if you want."

" No no, don't trouble yourself."

" No it's really no-"

Tom grabbed her hands, which were picking up the indridients. " I said it's fine."

" Okay." She looked down at his hands. They engulfed her own tiny hands. She looked up at him, and a song came to her suddenly. Oh, how she wished he would sing it to her. She thought over the chorus.

Just hold my hand

I'll take you everywhere

Anywhere

You wanna go

So come on and hold my hand

I'll take you everywhere

Anywhere

You wanna go...

All too soon Tom removed her hands from his. " So, are ve going to eat?"

Laurie got her flour. " Yeah."

Tom watched as she made the dough. " Aren't you getting bored, just sitting there?"

" A little bit." He watched as she spread the sauce, carefully making sure it was all even.

" Well, how about we play a game?"

" Depends. Vhat game did you have in mind?"

She smiled wickedly. " Truth or Dare."

Tom immeadiately started shaking his head. " No."

" Awwww, come on! Why not?"

" Nope, nope. You're not getting me to play that game."

Laurie "hmped" then turned away from him back to her pizza. She started spreaking the shredded cheese.

" Laurie?"

She didn't reply, only started randomly placing down pepperoni circles down.

" Now don't be like that."

She still didn't answer. She blushed nearly 30 shades of red when she felt his cool lip ring pressed against her right ear.

" You can't possibly be mad at me."

She only continued her silence, her back pressed to his firm chest. She relished the feeling.

" Fine, I'll play. But only one round."

" Seriously?" She looked up into his soft brown eyes. God, he was so beautiful. It just wasn't fair.

" Ja, but on one condition."

" Name it."

" Dere is no chicken, you have to take every dare you get."

" Deal."

He smirked, his smile making him look even more perfect in the dank lighting. If that was even possible.

Something told her she was going to regret this, but oh well.

A/N: Happy new year!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oreo13: Bill's Fanfic will be seperate. Thanks again to all the reviewers. And as always it has been a pleasure to write for you. ~DarkxBeforexDawn


	10. Rescue Me

Chapter 10

Rescue Me

A/N: Oh my freaking god! Sorry to those of you who are sensitive to saying the Lord's name in vain. But thank you guys sooooo much!! I actually have more than 2 reviewers now! Hecks yes! * Does a little happy dance* Sorry bout that, I had coffee this morning. *cheesy grin* I'm also excited because after this chapter I'm starting Bill's Fanfic! Yay! * Continues happy dance* Okay, on to the story!

Laurie looked at Tom," Truth or dare?"

Tom looked back at her fearlessly." Dare."

Laurie smiled wickedly, she was going to enjoy this so much. " Okay, I dare you to...." She coudn't contain her mischievious smile" to go lick Bill's face."

She laughed at Tom's face, " He's my brother! And he's got makeup on! Chicken!"

" There's no chicken, remember? You made sure of that!" She started to giggle madly.

Tom looked like he was just about ready to kick himself. He huffed." Fine."

She watched as he walked around the kitchen counter into the living room. He shuddered as he walked to the sleeping, unsuspecting Bill. She burst out laughing when Tom went running past her to the sink. He proceeded to wash out his mouth throughly. He walked up to her, water on his chin. She was still laughing when she reached up on her tip toes, wiping the excess water off his chin. Her breath froze in her throat when she looked into his honey colored eyes.

" My turn. And payback's a bitch."

Laurie gulped, and backed away from him. He followed her. When her back hit the counter, she knew she had nowhere else to go. He leaned in closer, placing his hands on either side of her. She could smell the cologne he was wearing, and it was driving her crazy.

" Truth or dare, Laurie?"

What the hell, she could be a chicken this one time, couldn't she? " Truth!"

He smirked, then leaned in closer, if that was even possible. " Okay, vhat's one thing dat nobody knows about you, not even Nathaniel?"

She smirked, feeling more confident. She placed her hands on his firm chest, then pushed him back. She hopped up on the counter. " Nathaniel knows everything about me, so that question is invalid."

Tom pouted, a thoughtful look coming across his handsome face. He opened his mouth to speak, but the dinging of the stove timer interupted him.

" Pizza's done!" She walked past him, grabbed some oven mitts, then pulled the piping hot pizza out of the stove. She grabbed a knife, then procceded to cut the pizza in half. She took half for herself then left the other half for Tom. He looked at her astonishment.

" You're taking all that for yourself?!"

" What? I'm hungry!"

He chuckled, and said nothing. He grabbed his half, which was now on a plate, and dug in. " This is really good."

" Thank you, my mother left me the recipie."

" Left you the recipie?"

" Yeah, she died of cervical cancer last year."

Tom looked at her, shock written across his face. " I'm so sorry, I had no idea."

She smiled ruefully, " Don't worry about it, you didn't know."

She shook her head, trying to get rid of the tears that had found their way to her eyes. She knew she would appear weak to him if she started crying again. She quickly reached up a hand to wipe her eyes. She didn't want him to think less of her. She went to speak, but was suddenly drowning in a sea of clothes.

" You don't have to hide your tears. Ve all go through hard times. I understand, you're in pain. It's okay."

Knowing that he wasn't going to judge her for crying, Laurie buried her face in his chest. She let it all out, the things she wasn't allowed to at the funeral. She had had to be strong for her stapfather and her little brother. But here with Tom, she knew she didn't have to be strong. She could cry, and he would be her strong tower. She wrapped her arms around him, and clung to him. All of the pain she had kept hidden, was rearing it's ugly head.

" Shhhh, it's okay. I've got you. " He took a deep breath.

This used to be our secret

Now I'm hiding here alone

Can't help but read our names on the wall

And wash them off the stone

I trusted you in every way

But not enough to make you stay

Turn around

I've lost my ground

Come and rescue me

I'm burning, can't you see

Come and rescue me

Only you can set me free

Come and rescue me

Rescue me

Rescue me

We lied when we were dreaming

Our crying was just fake

I wish you could deny it

Here and today

My SOS on radio

The only chance to let you know

What I fear

Can you hear?

Come and rescue me

I'm burning, can't you see

Come and rescue me

Only you can set me free

Come and rescue me

Rescue me

You and me

You and me

You and me

The walls are coming closer

My senses fade away

I'm haunted by your shadow

I reach to feel your face

You're not here

Are you here?

Come and rescue me

Rescue me

Come and rescue me

I'm burning, can't you see

Come and rescue me

Only you can set me free

Come and rescue me

Rescue me

You and me

You and me

Rescue me

You and me

Set me free

Rescue me

Laurie stopped crying, her head placed on his chest. She didn't have the energy to look at him. Her eyes closed, and she fell into a dreamless sleep.

(With Tom)

I looked down at the little angel in my arms. " Laurie?"

I got no answer, I felt her body slacken. She had fallen asleep. I smiled, then picked up her tiny body. I looked between her and the hallway to her bedroom. She needed to be in bed, but it was so far. I couldn't contain the yawn in my throat. Deciding it would be okay, just this once, I gently sat down, my back against the counter. Gathering her in my arms, I lay down on the kitchen floor. I looked at her when I felt her shiver. she was cold. Taking off the baggy jacket I was wearing, I threw it over us, then took her in my arms again. I fell asleep looking at her pretty face.

A/N: Awwwwwwwwwww, sorry. Way too much coffee this morning. * picks up coffee mug and takes a swig* Yay!!!! I get to start Bill's now!!!!! Thankies again!


	11. A Tout Le Monde

Chapter 11

A Tout Le Monde

Laurie woke up to the sound of hushed whispers and muffled giggles. She groaned, then snuggled her head deeper into her pillow. Her pillow seemed harder than it usually did, but nevertheless, she was tired and did not care. Her pillow groaned and she felt herself being pulled closer to her pillow. She took her blanket and wrapped it moreso around herself. She felt a tug, and her blanket was pulled back. She pulled her blanket back, then wrapped her arms around her pillow. She did this when she slept, and her exes had often made fun of her for it. Her pillow groaned again, and her blanket was pulled back again. She was really stating to get tired of this shit.

" Oreo, so help me, if you steal my blanket one more time you are getting your scrawny ass kicked out."

Laurie, as mentioned before, was not a morning person.

" Hun, I don't know what you're talking about. I'm over here. You're over there."

Laurie groggily opened her eyes. She looked over to where Oreo's voice had come from. True to her word, Oreo was standing in Laurie's kitchen door with a mug of coffee in her hand. Wait, if Oreo was in the kitchen, where was she. She lazily lifted her head and looked around. She was on her kitchen floor, covered in Tom's oversized jacket, snuggling up to him. His arm providing her with a living pillow. She looked down at him, he groggily opened his honey orbs and glanced at her. Deciding it was to early to be embaressed, she pulled his jacket up to her chin and lay down again. He looked at her,

" So you don't mind the fact that you're snuggled up in my jacket on your kitchen floor?"

She sleepily shook her head and yawned, " No, now get back over here."

He smiled at her lazily, but did as he was told. She lay back, only this time using his chest as her pillow. He whispered,

" Goodnight, er, good morning Laurie."

She nodded her head to him, and snuggled deeper in to his chest. She felt his breathing even out. Thank god she didn't have to work today. She fell onto a peaceful dream.

(With Oreo)

I scrunched my nose as the sunlight hit my face. I rolled over and reached out to pat Laurie. Nothing. I wiggled over some more and starting patting again. Still nothing. I rolled over some more and felt the bed beneath me disappear. I soon landed on something hard. I opened my eyes and found myself face to face with Nathaniel. I could feel the blush rising in my cheeks.

" Sorry."

" It's okay. I would've thought that Laurie woudn't have let you roll on me."

That reminded me! Where the hell was that little chick? I sat up and looked on the bed. Nothing. I looked down at Nathaniel.

" She's not here."

" What?" He sat up, taking me with him. He searched the bed too.

" Couldn't ya have just taken my word for it?"

" Nope, not really."

I rolled my eyes at him. " Well let's go see where shorty ran off to." I took this chance to look around the room. " Hey, isn't Tom supposed to be in here too?"

Nathaniel looked at Tom's unused pallet. " Yeah, he is-" He looked at me suddenly. " You don't think."

I caught his point. " Oh my god, I think so."

We both scrambled to get up. Nathaniel just about knocked me over in his haste. I grabbed his arm, " Nathaniel, if you want to catch them in the act you're not going to like that."

He looked at me heatedly," Fine, you lead the way."

I rolled my eyes. " You're such a baby." I took the lead nonetheless.

We slowly crept through the hallway to the kitchen, me in the lead Nathaniel behind. Upon the kitchen I stopped in shock, my tawny eyes going wide.

" What is-"

" Shhhhh!!!!!!!" I hushed him.

He peeked around my shoulder, his own gray eyes growing wide. " That little fuc-" He started to push past me.

" You can't just barge in like the Terminator. Besides, I have to show Bill this."

I pushed him back, then walked into the living room. I walked up to the sleeping god. Wait, what was wrong with his makep? Was, was that a lick mark? Shrugging it off, I grabbed ahold of his delicate shoulder.

" Bill. Bill. Biiiillllllll. Come on wake up."

One thing I never saw coming was Bill grabbing me like I was nothing, then tucking me into his well- muscled chest. He sighed in his sleep, then rubbed his cheek against the top of my head. I could feel the blush rising in my cheeks. I didn't have time for this. As much as I'd like to, I didn't. I started wiggling like mad, trying to free myself.

" Bill, come on wake up!"

" Vhat's going on?"

I looked to Gustav, who had woken up with all the commotion I was making. He looked like a strong little guy, mabye he could help me.

" Gustav! Help me get Bill up!"

" Vhy?"

" Look, just help me!"

He looked a little bit offended.

" No. Not vith that attitude."

He turned over in his pallet, his back facing me. Shit!!

" Georg!" I picked up a random object with my foot, and threw it at him. What can I say? Monkey toes.

He looked at me, then burst out in laughter.

" Shhhhh , you're gonna wake up-"

" Vake up vho? Me? But I'm already up." I could practically feel my cheeks go bright red, this sent Georg into another laughing fit. I could feel the reverbarations of Bill's chuckling going dwn my spine. That little fucker.

" Bill?"

" Ja?"

" Let me go. Now."

" Awww, is she m-"

" Now god dammit!"

He immeadiately let me go, I straightened. " Jackass." I glared down at him.

" You're not seriously mad, are you?"

" What do you think?"

" Come on it vas a joke."

I rolled my eyes, joke my ass. Stupid Germans, picking on me.

" If Laurie was awake, that wouldn't even-" I stopped midsentence, suddenly remembering why I had come in here in the first place. I started to grin like the Chersire Cat.

" You'll never guess what you're brother's doing at this very moment."

" Oh? And vhat vould that be, pretell?"

I made a motion, zipping my lips. Bill started to pout. Georg commented,

" Even Tom can't resist that face."

Ahhhhhhhhh, the cuteness! Can't resist! I grabbed Bill's hand, " Follow me." I heard Georg vaguely say,

" Now this I've got to see."

The two followed me to the kitchen, me holding Bill's hand the whole way. This is the part where the angels start singing in my head. We stopped at the kitchen door. I made a movement with my unoccupied hand, " Go on."

The two peered past me into the kitchen, where Laurie and Tom were getting their snuggle on, on the floor. Tom had his arms wrapped around Laurie's significantly smaller phone, Laurie was using his right arm as a pillow. They were both covered by Tom's humongous jacket. They were both sleeping peacefully, with smiles on their faces. Nathaniel walked up to me, a mug of coffee in each hand.

" Here, I didn't know how you liked your coffee, so I fixed it like I fix Laurie's."

" Thanks," I took a small sip." That's good."

" Look." I looked back to Tom and Laurie. They were having what appeared to be a game of tug a war with Tom's jaket. We knew Laurie was awake when she said,

" Oreo,so help me, if you steal my blanket one more time you're getting your scrawny ass kicked out."

" Hun, I don't know what you're talking about. I'm over here. You're over there."

The look on her face was priceless.

A/N: There's chapter 11! I'm having some diffuculty with Bill's story and could use some help. Ideas are greatly appriciated!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Walk

Chapter 12

Walk

When Laurie woke up again something was ringing right next to her ear. Groggily, she started searching for the source of the noise. She felt Tom stir underneath her.

" Vhat is it?"

" Something's ringing."

He reached over her into his jacket pocket. He pulled out a small phone that was in fact ringing. He looked at the caller ID then flipped the phone open.

" Hallo?"

Laurie heard a rapid stream of German on the other end of the line. Tom held the phone away from his ear. She could still hear the person screaming. Tom said something back in German. This seemed to infuriate the person more. He said something else in German, then snapped the phone shut.

" What was that about?"

Tom ran his left hand down his face. " That was our...tour director. He's pissed cause he doesn't know vhere ve are."

" Why didn't you tell him?"

" Cause ve need a break, and I don't vanna go yet."

" Oh."

Laurie sat up, she had still been laying on Tom, and stretched. She looked to Tom, " Come on. It's time to get up. I can only imagine what Oreo and the others are doing."

He used his arm to cover his eyes. " I don't vant to."

" Come on," She tugged on his arm. " You don't want me to make you get up."

He smirked," And vhat if I do?"

Laurie looked down at him " Is that a challenge?"

" Vhat do you think?"

" You really don't wanna do this." She told him levelly.

He took his arm of his eyes and gave her a sly grin. " Oh yes, I do."

Laurie stood up, taking Tom's jacket with her, and put her hands on her hips. Seeing that she wouldn't be able to do anything with Tom's jacket in her hands, she put his jacket on. It was absolutely huge on her. She looked back down at him.

" You know, you look good in my clothes."

She must have blushed twenty different shades of red. " That's not the point. The point is, you need to get up."

" So you admit you like vearing my clothes."

She ignored his statement, reaching down and grabbing his hands. She braced herself, then pulled backwards with all her might. She barely moved him. He laughed at her. He actually laughed at her. He was getting it.

She threw her hair over her shoulder. This meant war. Grabbing his hands again, she steadied herself, then gave a mighty tug. He was sent spiraling upwards towards her. His body crashed into hers, and they went down. Hard.

" Owie..." Laurie looked up at Tom, who had placed his hands on either side of her head. He gave her a sly grin.

" You see vhat happens when you play with the big dogs?"

" Big dogs? Please. You're more like a tea cup chiwuawua."

He looked at her, obviously offended. He opened his mouth to speak,

" Oh my god! Laurie! Tom! Get a room! There's one right down the hall!"

Laurie could've killed Nathaniel. She realized that she and Tom were in an akward position, but did he have to point it out? Oreo came running in to see what all the fuss was about, then ended up laughing her ass off when she saw the two.

" Now that *gasp* is priceless." She started laughing harder. Laurie wiggled herself out from under Tom, then grabbed Oreo by the arm. She marched them into the bedroom. She closed the door, then turned back to her.

" What the hell is so funny?"

Oreo gasped for air, then replied. " You, getting your snuggle on with Tom."

Laurie felt her face reddening. " Shut up! It's not like that."

" Oh, and what is it like, do tell."

Laurie took a deep breath. " Just don't tell anyone else."

(With Tom)

" Just who the hell do you think you are?"

I looked to Nathaniel. " I think I'm Tom Kaulitz."

" That's not what I meant. What the hell did you think you were doing earlier?"

" Umm...I thought it vould be obvious. Sleeping."

" Look, I may be gay, but I can still kick your scrawny ass. I don't like smart asses."

" Vell, then don't treat me like I did something wrong."

" That's the thing. Ya did."

" How the hell did I do something wrong?"

" I know who you are. And I also know that you haven't told Laurie who you and the others are."

Dread went through me like a shock of cold water. " I don't know vhat you're talking about."

" Now don't play like you're stupid, Tom. I know that you're not who you say you are. You're really here on a tour. You're not here for school. All of you are part of a rock band called Tokio Hotel. You lied to Laurie,me and Oreo. And I know that Laurie hates being lied to."

" You're crazy." I tried to brush past him, but he stopped me.

" Either you tell Laurie, or I do."

" Tell Laurie vhat?"

I could tell I was pissing him off. " That you and your friends are really a rock band!"

I felt my temper rising. This was starting to piss me off. " Fine, ve did lie to her! Are you happy!?"

" What?"

My head snapped to the kitchen doorway. Laurie stood there, tears clouding her perfect green eyes.

" Laurie, just li-"

She shook her head. " Get out." I barely heard her whisper.

Bill walked up behind her. " Laurie, vhat's vrong?"

She shook her head again. " Get Out!"

He jumped in suprise. Oreo pushed past him and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. Glaring at us. He looked to me for an answer. I set my mouth in a hard line. I walked past her and out the door without looking back. If she didn't want me there, then I wouldn't bother her. But all the while it felt as if something was wrong.

Oh who the hell was I kidding? Of course something was wrong. I had just left my angel to cry by herself.

Fucking Nathaniel. I was gonna get that guy back.

One way, or another.

A/N: I really hated writing this chapter. But it had to be written. Poor Tom, and no, he does not love her, yet. He just likes her. She makes him feel special. Thanks to everyone for the reveiws! I'll keep working on this.


	13. Turn

Chapter 13

Turn

Laurie sat on her couch, contemplating everything the guys had ever told her. Were they really German, did they really enjoy her company? Was that even their real names? Oreo sat beside her, lost in her own thoughts, absentmindly rubbing small circles in Laurie's back as a mean of comfort. The phone rang shrilly in the background. Oreo picked it up.

" Hello?"

A pause.

" No...I...don't think that's a...good idea."

Another pause.

" You really hurt her! She won't even let Nathaniel talk to her. She...well...she hates being lied to."

Laurie heard a muffled voice. Oreo tensed beside her.

" It's definetely not a good idea for you to talk to her. You, of all people, should know that."

Laurie looked to Oreo, then mouthed the question' Who is it?'

Oreo looked back to her. 'Tom' Laurie snorted then rolled her eyes.

" Look Tom, she doesn't want to talk to you."

Laurei heard shouting, in what she guessed was, German. She felt the initial anger rise again. Couldn't the bastards just take a hint?

" Look I have to go, and you can tell Bill that I never want to talk to him again!"

Oreo angrily hung up the phone, then turned to Laurie " What do we do now?"

" Isn't it obvious?"

Oreo got a blank look, " No, not really."

Laurie turned to her, with a wicked smile. " We get even."

It was Oreo's turn to smirk wickedly. " Have I ever told you I like the way you think?"

" No."

" Well I do."

There was a heavy knocking on the door. Oreo looked at the door. " Do you want me to get it?"

" Yes please."

Oreo slowly rose and walked to the door. She opened the door, to find nothing but a small package. She looked down the hallway both ways, then shrugged and picked the package up.

" It was only a gift."

" Let me see it."

Oreo handed Laurie the package, then sat down beside her again. Laurie opened it with shaking hands. Inside were two backstage passes to the Tokio Hotel concert. Laurie felt the smile come to her lips. Didn't they know they were only enabling her revenge even more? She turned to Oreo.

" Two backstage passes."

Oreo smirked." Let the games begin."

(Later, with Oreo)

I watched as Laurie walked around her small bedroom, contemplating what outfit to wear. Her tiny hands shook nervously. She tugged and twisted the potential outfit on her body. I happened to look into her closet when I saw it. The perfect outfit. A velvet spagetthi strap shirt that was black. A satin ribbon was sewn just under the bustline. Silver roses were emboriered into the satin. A pair a light pants were sitting under the shirt. They laced up the sides, then had black roses sewn up the legs and on the back pockets.

" Laurie."

" Yeah?"

" I found it."

" What is it?"

I pulled the outfit from the closet. She shook her head imeadiately.

" I can't wear that."

" Why not?"

" It doesn't look right on me."

" Well try it on, and let me be the judge."

She took the outfit from my hands and quickly changed. My mind was made instantly.

" You're wearing that one."

When she started to protest I instantly stopped her. " You're wearing it and that's final."

She quickly gave in. I thought back to our conversation earlier.

*Flashback*

I looked at Laurie as she hugged Tom's jacket to herself, then smelled it." I don't know Oreo, he just makes me feel like I'm so special. He sang to me last night. His voice is amazing. I don't know why, but I'm just...drawn to him."

" Are you saying you love him?"

" No! I just like him."

" Good, you deserve to be happy."

" I just hope he feels the same."

* End Flashback*

Way to screw it up Tom. I wondered if she knew she was rubbing his jacket? It was probably a sub concious thing. I knew what I had to do. I had to get those two together. One way or another.

A/N: Again I am SO sorry for taking so long to update. I just got back to school and got loaded with work. I'm gonna update more. I'm glad things weren't thrown at me. * Is hit by a keyboard* Honestly people! It's not nice to throw things at the author! * Gets mutiple items trown at me* I might get a concussion! * The sea of hazardas objects stops* Phew! Okay bitte rate and review!


	14. Guardian Angel

Chapter 14

Guardian Angel

Laurie's tiny hands shook as she pressed her forehead against the cool glass of the taxi window. Oreo refused to take her truck, saying that they would be obvious if they showed up in her Chevy. She looked at the girl in question. Her curvy body was displayed in tight hip hugging jeans, and a bright red lace up corset top. Red fishnet gloves adrorned her hands, along with many bracelets along her writsts. Her normally wavy hair had been curled, then placed in high ponytail with a few strands hanging down in her oval face. Bright red lipstick drew attention to her thin lips. Her tawny eyes were lined with navy blue eye liner, and her long eyelashes coated with black mascara. Shimmery silver eye shadow made the gold in her eyes pop. Oreo looked at Laurie selfconciously.

" What? Is my makeup messed up?" She reached for the purse at her feet.

" No, it's fine. I'm just wishing I could be as pretty as you."

Laurie had never considered herself as pretty. She was often picked on as a child because she was fatherless. She had gotten her spunk back in high school. Oreo rolled her eyes.

" Please, you are one of the prettiest girls I know. Why do you think Tom can't keep his eyes off of you for more than two seconds?"

Laurie looked out the window. " Do I look alright?"

She looked down to the form fitting shirt she wore.(A/N: Sorry to jump in like this but it's the outfit Oreo saw in Chapter 13. The black top with the light pants. Back to the story!) She wasn't really comfortable showing this much skin, but Oreo had assured her it would be worth it in the end. When, as she put it, Tom's mouth would be on the floor. Oreo smiled coyly.

" You look great. Why do you wonder?"

" The plan won't work if I don't look good."

" I'm sure that's what you're wondering about."

Laurie didn't look Oreo in the eye, for she knew she was right. She was really worried about what Tom would think when he saw her. She wanted so badly to rub her eyes, but didn't, knowing it would mess up the eye liner Oreo had put on her earlier. Her green eyes popped against the bright purple liner, her long eyelashes made their fullest with the help of a deep green mascara. She wore bright shimmery eye shadow to, as Oreo put it, enhance her eyes. Her full pouty lips were coated with a sheer lip gloss. Oreo had forced her to wear a push up bra, saying Tom wouldn't be able to think straight when he saw her. She heard Oreo say something.

" I'm sorry, what?"

Oreo giggled lightly, then leaned in towards her again. In a whisper she said, " The driver has been checking you out the entire way here."

Laurie's eyes widened, she wrapped her jacket around herslef tightly. Oreo laughed at her.

" Come on, we're almost there." She pulled the backstage passes from her purse, then looped hers around her neck. Laurie did the same with her own.

" Okay, so here's the plan. We'll wear the hoods until we get them alone, then we'll dazzle them with our beauty!"

Laurie laughed at her, then tugged a strand of her straightened hair behind her ear. Oreo had spent three hours doing her hair alone, then another hour on her own. Then about 30 minutes on each of their makeup. She pulled the hood of her jacket up and over her head, concealing her face from view, her lips the only part of her face visible. Oreo followed suit. The taxi pulled to a stop at the curb. Laurie handed him some money, and he handed her a peice of paper. She quickly climbed out of the cab after Oreo. After the taxi was gone she through the paper in the trash can. Oreo shook her head.

" Some people."

They both zipped up their jackets at the same time, then walked into the gardens. Equitment was set up everywhere. A massive stage was set up in the middle of the gardens. A protective metal barrier was set up around it so no crazy fans could get to the band. They saw a secruity guard walking around the stage. They quickly went up to him. Oreo beat Laurie to the punch.

" Exscuse us, we have backstage passes, and we'd like to see the band."

The guard looked up from his work, squinting his eyes at the passes that hung around each girl's neck.

" Right this way ladies."

He walked behind a series of barrirs, the girls sticking to him like gum to the bottom of your shoe. He stopped upon reaching a small building.

" They're just through those doors, just make sure you knock before going in."

Laurie nodded her head then looked at his name tag. It read TOBI.

" Thanks Tobi."

He smiled. " Just doing my job."

He walked away, and they pulled down their hoods. Laurie almost fell when the heel of her shoe slipped. Oreo had convinced her to wear heels. She needed to stop listening to Oreo.

" Okay, here goes nothing." They knocked on the door.

(With the Guys, German Spoken)

Bill paced around the small room, his hair bouncing with every step he took. " Do you think they'll show up? I mean, what if they're really really pissed at us?"

Tom looked at him calmly from his spot on the couch. " Dude, just chill. They'll be here."

" How do you know that?!"

" Okay," Tom looked at Gustav and Georg." who gave him coffee?" They looked to Bill, who was running around the room with a small a teddybear. Telling the bear all of his problems. Gustav guiltily raised his hand.

A knock at the door made the room fall silent. Georg got up then opened the door. Laurie and Oreo stood in the threshld. The twins breath caught in their throats. They were simply beautiful.

A/N: Okay, there's chapter 14. Random question, what's a Mary Sue? A reviewer said my Rebithing story was Mary Sueish. I'm so confused. Bitte Spring Nicht! Sorry. Bitte rate and reveiw.


	15. I Get It

Chapter 15

I Get It

A/N: I am so sorry!!!!!!!!!!! I've been so busy lately. I mean, I had to go get a new phone, and my mom had me dye my hair and my brother came down and- okay deep breaths. * takes a deep breath, then releases it *Thank you all so much for being supportive and not throwing things at me. * is hit by a keyboard* I spoke too soon. And I'm really sorry, I've been figuring out how to use my new Blackjack ll. SOOOOOOO SORRY. Okay, on to the story.

Laurie's heart beat faster in her chest, her breath caught in her throat. She could do this, Oreo had assured her of that. Her eyes wondered to where Tom sat, his eys met her own. She froze. She was sure she looked like a deer in the headlights. He gazed at her unabashedly, his eyes never leaving her. She broke first, her eyes traveling to her feet.

" Laurie! Oreo! I thought you hated us and you veren't gonna come!" Bill tackled the two in a bone crushing hug. Laurie felt her feet leave the ground. His long arms were wrapped around the two girls. Laurie could hear Oreo gasping for breath.

" Bill! W-w-w-ee n-n-n-eed t-to breath!" She managed to gasp out. She could feel the muscle in Bill's neck move as he looked at the pair.

" Oh, sorry."

The ground came rushing up to meet Laurie. Her knees buckled as soon as her heeled shoes met the floor. The air rushed through her straightened hair. Her head hit the concrete and she saw stars.

" Laurie!" Her head throbbed, did they really have to yell so loud? The room around her came in and out of focus. She caught brief galnces of the people surronding her.

A frantic Oreo looking at her. Oreo's mouth was moving but Laurie couldn't quite hear what she was saying. Georg waving his hand infront of her face then looking at her worridly. Gustav saying her name, then turning and shouting something at someone in German. Bill's mouth forming the words 'I'm sorry' over and over again.

But the one image that stuck out the most in her head was Tom gently grabbing her head and forcing her to look at him. His words came clearly to her.

" Laurie." Her eyes focused on him. His honey stare was almost to intense for her to look at. Her nose twitched, and he took this as a sign that she could hear him.

" Laurie, can you hear me?" With a great effort she pulled her hand to his and gave it a gentle, weak squeeze.

" You can not go to sleep. You hear me?"

She couldn't go to sleep? But, why? She was so tired. And sleep sounded so good at the minute. Her eyelids started to droop. Tom gave her hand a squeeze.

" Don't go to sleep on me." Her eyelids drooped a little more. She heard him give a frustrated huff.

" Laurie, you need to stay awake. Okay? If you can hear me squeeze my hand." She gave his hand a weak squeeze.

" Good. You're avake." His face brightened. " I have an idea to keep you avake okay? I'm gonna ask you a question, and you'll answer either yes or no. One squeeze means yes, two no. Do you vanna play?"

She gave his hand one squeeze. He smiled gently down at her. " Do you vant to hold Bill's hand instead?" Laurie squeezed his hand twice. His smile grew in size. He turned and yelled at someone in German. He turned back to her.

" Ummmmm, do you like to hold my hand?" Laurie could feel her cheeks heat up. Traitors. She squeezed his hand once. If possible, his smile got bigger. She saw paramedics coming up behind Tom. She held his hand tighter. She didn't wanna go with strangers. He turned, then looked back to Laurie.

" Do you vant me to go with you?" She held on to his hand as much as she could, terrified of being alone with these people. She felt them sliding the backboard underneath her body. Tears sprang to her eyes when her head fell back on the plastic board. Her eyes closed and she dug her nails into Tom's large hand.

She scarcely breathed as they put a neck brace around her neck. Her grip on Tom's hand never loosened. She gasped when they lifted her onto the stretcher. Blinding pain ran up and down her spine. She barely stiffled a sob.

" Laurie?" His soft voice came close to her ear and she felt him run his free hand through her hair. She squeezed his hand once to indicate she was listening to him.

" I need you to stay avake for me, okay?"

One squeeze.

" Are you allergic to any medication?"

Two squeezes.

" Are you pregnant?" She could hear the blush in his voice.

Two squeezes.

" We're almost there, okay?"

One squeeze.

" Laurie, they're going to give you some morphine to ease the pain, okay? It's gonna make you loopy so just relax."

One squeeze. She felt them insert the IV. Barely a minute later, she felt the painkillers running through her veins.

She opened her eyes. Tom was there, leaning over her. His handsome face was twisted with worry. He looked to her, and relief flooded his features. No! Her grip on his hand was slackening. Her eyelids felt so heavy. She saw him lean over her.

" It's okay Laurie, you can sleep now." And her eyes closed as she left her concious world behind. Tom pulled a chair beside the stretcher Laurie was on, then grabbed her hand and sat down. He was determined to wait for her to wake up.

A/N: Okay here's chapter 15. I hope you like it. Ow! * nurses bruised head* I really dislike keyboards right now. Lol. Bitte rate and review.


	16. Dark Waltz

Chapter 16

Dark Waltz

Laurie's breath came in steady, deep breaths. Her head lolled to the right side, and a ghost of a smile graced the smooth contours of her face. Tom marveled at her, his mind racing as he watched his angel sleep. Whoa, wait a minute! His angel? Gah! This girl was making him lose his mind. Never had he felt such a possesive feeling towards a female, let alone one he had just met a few days ago. He sighed, placing his head in his hands. The door opened and a petite nurse walked in.

" Exscuse me, but do you know when she might vake up?" Tom couldn't help it, he had to ask the nurse.

The nurse smiled prettily at him, normally he would have given her a seductive smirk back, but he just couldn't.

" I think she might wake up in about two hours, granted her pain medication wears off."

" Oh, thank you. Could you bring the doctor in?" The nurse had been absolutely no help.

She seemed to deflate.

" Of course. Just give me a moment."

He nodded and she exited the room. Tom turned back to Laurie.

" Vhat am I going to do vith you,hmmmm?"

He chuckled softly, almost expecting her to make a smart ass reply. Unfortunately though, she remained in her comatose like state. He knew that she would she would wake up, but he was worried about her. He couldn't help it, he felt as if it were his job to protect her. Dammit! He slapped the left side of his face roughly.

" Self-mutilation will get you no where son."

Tom nearly jumped out of his skin. He turned and saw a balding doctor looking at him, amusement glinting in his eyes. He placed a hand on his racing heart.

" Oh, you scared me doctor." Tom glared slightly at the older man.

" Yes, well, I apologise I didn't mean to."

" Well, I asked that you came in to ask if you knew vhat vas vrong with her?"

" Yes, I do. Unfortunately it's not the best news. She sprained her left ankle, she has a mild concussion, and she might have light to moderate amnesia when she wakes up. Fortunately, there isn't any swelling in her brain."

Tom sat back and let the information sink in.

" Don't worry son, I'm sure your fiance will be just fine."

Tom looked up startled, " Oh she's not my-"

" Girlfriend, fiance, sweetie pie, whatever it is you kids say now adays."

The doctor left before Tom could retaliate. Why would the doctor think that? He happened to glance at Laurie's left hand and saw a flash of silver. Reaching across the bed he grabbed her petite hand. He brought the ring closer to his face. Engraved on the ring were the words ' True Love Waits'.

Tom looked at the ring, utterly confused. What did that mean?

" Tom, what are you doing?"

He nearly shit his pants. He looked at the door where Oreo stood, hands planted on her hips.

" I, uh-"

She looked at their entwined hands and smiled broadly. " So, when are you going to ask her out already? We all know you got it bad for her."

" Got vhat? Ve are just friends." He struggled to force the word 'friends' out of his mouth. Sadly, that was all they ever could be, friends. Laurie deserved better than a player such as himself.

Oreo's look softened considerably. " You do know if you pass up a chance with a girl like her, you probably won't get another one."

" I know, I just don't vant to be rejected."

" Everyone fears rejection Tom."

He looked away from her, unable to deal with the conversation anymore. He heard the door close, then sighed in relief. He glanced at the clock beside the window. 3:56 a.m. He stifled a yawn. He coud take a power nap and be awake by the time Laurie's pain medication wore off. He laid his head on the bed and closed his eyes falling into LaLa Land blissfully. He, however, forgot that Laurie's hand was still entwined in his own large one.

( With Bill, Gustav and Georg, German Spoken )

" When do you think they'll realize that they like one another?"

Gustav looked up from the magazine he was reading to Georg." Who? Tom and Laurie, or Bill and Oreo?"

" Both."

" I don't know, maybe it's all part of the process. Kinda like a dark waltz."

" I can hardly see Tom waltzing."

" It was a figure of speech moron." And they fell back into compainiable silence. Maybe it was just a part of everything that involved dating. Or maybe they were just making it hard on themselves.

A/N: I cannot begin to express how sorry I am. I have no good exscuse for not updating in so long. Go ahead throw things at me I deserve it.* Is hit with bowling ball* Not That! Owie anyways Bitte rate n review. Once again truly sorry.

~DarkxBeforexDawn


	17. Poison

Poison

When Laurie came to, she sure of two things. Numero uno: Her head hurt like a son of a bitch. Numero dos: She was most definitely not at her home. She groggily blinked her eyes, trying to adjust to the harsh lighting. She raised her right hand and sleepily pushed back her hair. She gingerly rubbed the back of her and felt a bump near the top of her skull. She grimaced when she hit a particularly tender spot. She noticed an odd weight on her left hand and glanced down at it. A man was sleeping on her left side, his head resting half on the bed, half off. His huge, baggy clothes swallowed his frame and hung downwards due to the force of gravity. His long blond dreadlocks lay limply to the side of his head. A look of concern was etched into his sleeping face. Who the fuck was this?

A scream rang through the hospital and many nurses and doctors rushed towards the sound. Tom jolted awake, and stood abruptly. He rubbed at his eyes furiously. He looked around Laurie's room frantically. Who the hell was screaming? He was suddenly hit with a pillow. A very lumpy and hard pillow. He looked over and saw Laurie cowering a corner. What the hell was her problem?

"Laurie, vhat are you doing?"

"Who the hell are you? And how do you know my name!"

Tom immediately thought back to what the doctor had said. 'She could have light to moderate amnesia.'

"It's me! Tom!"

"I don't know any Toms!"

Another random object was thrown at him and he barely managed to doge it in time.

"Laurie! You bumped your head. You might have amnesia! Das vhy you do not remember me! Vill you stop throwing tings at me?"

" That's bullshit! I would remember bumping my head! And I would definitely remember you!"

A team of doctors and nurses rushed into the room. Oreo, Bill, Georg, and Gustav were not far behind them. They all looked between Tom and Laurie. The balding doctor that Tom had spoken with earlier stepped forward.

"Ms. Mobley, it is my understanding you took quite a fall and bumped your head. You also sprained your ankle and acquired a slight concussion, which is why you do not remember anything from the past few days."

Laurie looked down and noticed a slight twinge in her left ankle. She sucked a quiet breath through her teeth and looked around the room. Lots of unfamiliar people stared back at her. A tall woman with lustrous hair stepped forward.

"Laurie, sweetie, do you not remember any of us?"

Laurie glanced among the sea of faces. No face jumped out at her as familiar. It irked her. Why couldn't she remember anything? Her brow furrowed, as she tried to concentrate.

"The last thing I remember is falling out of bed, and running to get the phone. I hear a deep voice then everything gets fuzzy and black."

"You hear me."

She glanced at the man that had spoken. He was taller than her and well built. Long brown hair fell pin straight to his shoulders. Green gray eyes stared back at her. His wide mouth was set in a grimace.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Georg Listing. We've met before; you just do not remember it.

Laurie nodded vaguely. She didn't really remember it, but she needed to give her brain time to recuperate.  
"Vill you all excuse us for a moment?"

She looked back to the dreadlocked man. He was looking pointedly at the others in the room. They got the hint and quickly left the room.

"I can not believe you do not remember us. But it's understandable, you fell pretty hard."

She nodded again.

"I want to try something. Something that I think might help you get your memory back. Would you like to try it?"

She quickly thought this over, and then nodded again. He crossed the room and stood in front of her, a few inches away. He leaned in closer to her, and then started humming a slightly familiar song to her. Upon seeing her confused look, he took a deep breath and started singing the lyrics to her.

Running through the monsoon

Beyond the world

To the end of time

Where the rain won't hurt

Fighting the storm into the blue

And when I lose myself I think of you

Together we'll be running somewhere new

Through the monsoon

Just me and you

His face loomed closer to hers and then he spoke gently to her.

"Do you remember when you were scared of the rain and I sang that song to calm you down?"

She thought back, and then nodded quietly.

"And do you remember when we played truth or dare, and you dared me to lick Bill's face?"

She thought back again, then nodded, smiling.

"You see? You do remember us and other things. You just need to be reminded of them."

She closed her eyes and concentrated, she wanted to remember this man. He seemed so sweet and wonderful. She felt as though she was stranded in the middle of an ocean of doubts and confusion. She could feel a knowledge that she needed to know radiating from him. She started to swim in the imaginary ocean towards the shore. This man was her shore. She could feel the knowledge she craved just beyond her fingertips. She grasped at his name, any name that came to her mind.

"Tom?"

He nodded smiling down at her. The smile fell from his face as he raised his hands to either side of her face. Gently taking her face in his hands, he lowered his mouth on hers. Her eyes fluttered closed. Fireworks went off behind her closed lids. She ran her hands up his arms to his shoulders. He pulled back and looked down at her expectantly. She smiled at him. His own grin fell onto his face. He spoke in a whispered tone.

" I missed you Laurie. You scared me, real bad."

"I'm sorry."

He shook his head then leaned in for another mind blowing kiss. Good God, how was she supposed to recuperate if kept kissing her like this?

A/N: I am so sorry! I have had the worst case of writers block. But then this chappie came to me and I just had to write it down. I finished around 12:30 in the morning. I really am sorry and I hope nothing like that happens again. Love peace and chicken grease Homes! Peace out!


End file.
